Annie e Finnick Do começo ao fim
by Siren Chanelle
Summary: A minha versão da história de Annie Cresta e Finnick Odiar. Como eles se conheceram, como se apaixonaram, como foram as coisas depois dos Jogos Vorazes e tudo o que tiveram de enfrentar, não só juntos.
1. Anunciando o Massacre

Eu não voltaria ara lá.

Eu não queria, eu não podia. O massacre quaternário se tornou o meu mais novo pesadelo, des de que o Presidente Snow anunciou para toda a Panem que, talvez, eu pudesse voltar para a Arena.

- Não - eu disse, olhando a televisão, mas em questão de segundos o pânico toma conta de mim e minha voz se transforma num berro medonho - NÃO!

Me afastei da tevê e procurei algo para jogar contra o rosto do presidente que ali aparecia.

- Maldito! Maldito! MALDITOS!

Depois de xingar, gritei com todo o ar que estava em meus pulmões. Gritei, deixando a agonia passar vibrando pela minha garganta. Mais sede, mais fome, mais pesadelos, mais sangue. Eu não podia voltar. Eu nunca estive pronta e nunca estarei.

Finnick chegou antes que eu atirasse, o objeto aleatório que peguei, na televisão, que ainda mostrava o rosto barbudo e abominável do Presidente Snow.

- O que foi, Annie? - Os olhos de Finnick eram preocupados, mostrando toda a preocupação e carinho do mundo. Mas, nesse momento, nem mesmo esses olhos podiam me acalmar - Você está bem agora, não está?

- Não, Finnick - Respondi num gemido, deixando algumas lágrimas escorrerem pelo meu rosto - Eu não quero voltar para lá. Você viu, não viu? A gente vai ter que voltar!

- Sh, sh, sh... - Ele me abraçou, e eu enterrei meu rosto em seu peito, enquanto deixava meus soluços de choro virem a tona - Nós somos carreiristas, Annie. Vários aqui já venceram os jogos. Vários podem ser escolhidos e vários podem se voluntariar.

Eu sabia que ele estava tentando me acalmar e que havia certa mentira ali. Sabia pelo seu tom de voz que ele também sentia medo. Não tanto quanto eu.

Eu não podia ir a Arena, mas também não podia deixar Finnick ir. Ele era o único motivo da minha sanidade. Ele era tudo o que eu tinha agora.


	2. O Começo

Eu não era louca. Pelo menos era o que eu achava. Se eu sou louca agora, me tornei louca, e foi tudo culpa da Capital. Foram os jogos que mudaram a minha cabeça, e as coisas que presenciei lá. Tudo começou quando eu fui escolhida na colheita.

- Annie Cresta - Disse uma mulher morena com um cabelo branco colado na rosto.

Todos olharam para mim. Eu tinha dezesseis anos na época e não tinha nenhuma experiência. Eu estava certa de que algum voluntário apareceria, mais ninguém deu as caras e alguém teve que me cutucar para que eu saísse do meu estado de choque e fosse ao palco. Eu fui, em passos lesados, ouvindo meu pai dar um soluço de choro. Cheguei ao palco e olhei para todo mundo dali de cima. Todos me encaravam com dó nos olhos.

- Domun Winch - A mulher anunciou o nome do garoto que seria meu parceiro.

Um garoto que parecia ter seus dezessete anos, cabelos e olhos escuros se posicionou ao meu lado. Ele parecia forte e confiante, enquanto eu parecia fraca e assustada.

O que veio em seguida foi muito rápido. Fui levada para uma sala no edificio da justiça, onde tive alguns segundos com o meu pai e com minhas amigas. Elas me disseram qualquer coisa sobre sorte, que e preferi ignorar. Sorte... Estava preocupada demais em tentar sair viva da Arena e elas ainda vinham de falar de sorte. Quando dei por mim, ja estava no trêm, em direção à Capital. Fiquei encolhida numa cama, lutando contra as lágrimas, calculando todas as maneiras possiveis de vencer os jogos. Mas não havia nenhuma. Eu não sabia fazer nada além de nadar um pouco e me esconder dos problemas, e agora não tinha como eu me esconder deles.

Alguém bateu na porta do quarto onde eu estava e ao ver que eu não respondi, entraram. Era Mags, uma mentora.

- O jantar está pronto - Ela sentou-se na beirada da cama e passou a mão na minha cabeça - É melhor você comer alguma coisa. Vai sentir falta disso depois.

Eu me levantei, em relutância. Me dirigi para a sala de jantar, onde estavam três pessoas : Mags, Domun e ... Finnick Odair?

Sorte... talvez fosse disso que minhas amigas falaram. Finnick Odair. Como eu pude me esquecer dele? O cara bonitão do Distrito 4 se pronunciou quando me viu.

- Finalmente saiu daquele quarto - Disse ele, com um sorrisinho no rosto - Eu já estava começando a ficar preocupado.

Aproximadamente dezoito horas depois, chegamos à Capital. Mal sai do trem e ja fiu levada para uma sala cinza, onde duas pessoas - que eu não soube identificar o sexo- começaram as transformações em mim. Arrancaram todos os pelos de meu corpo, alisaram meu cabelo e encheram minha pele de produtos. Depois chegou um homem chamado Onnick, e mais duas outras pessoas. Onnick me vestiu um vestido azul, com escamas na saia. As outras duas pessoas começaram a me maquiar. Eu sorri ao me olhar no espelho. Eu estava bonita.

- Uma sereia - Disse Onnick - Eu te transformei numa sereia.

Era verdade. As escamas na saia, a cor azul do mar na minha roupa e na maquigem, o meu cabelo longo, cheio de conchas para enfeitá-lo. Eu realmente parecia uma sereia.

Fui levada até a minha carroagem, onde estavam Mags, Finnick e Domun, que estava sem camisa, com uma calça azul com escamas idênticas as da minha saia.

- Nossa - Disse Finnick - Você está parecendo uma sereia.

Eu senti que ia corar, mas nem deu tempo. Me colocaram em cima da carroagem e logo eu estava no meio de toda aquela multidão que sorria e vibrava por mim. Senti um pingo de esperança. Será que elas queriam me ver vencer? Será que elas torciam por mim? Eu me forcei a sorrir e acenar as mãos para elas, que vibravam ainda mais quando eu o fazia.

O desfile acabou logo, e quando dei por mim, ja estava no apartamento do quarto andar, procurando meu quarto naquela imensidão. Finnick não pode subir com a gente. Disse que tinha assuntos pendentes na Capital e sumiu assim que eu desci da carroagem. Agora eu me sentia mais perdida do que nunca.

Finalmente achei meu quarto, com a ajuda de Mags e fui tomar um banho.

O chuveiro era engraçado. Devo ter passado umas duas horas ali, apertando as imagens que apareciam numa tela _touchscreen_, me divertindo com as espumas coloridas e perfumadas que caiam do nada. Era divertido brincar com elas e com as opções. Ao sair do banheiro, um pijama azul estava em cima da minha cama. Eu o coloquei e saí do meu quarto para agradecer a quem quer que tenha sido por ter colocado aquilo lá para mim e para dar uma volta naquele imenso apartamento até que meu cabelo secasse. Mas não havia ninguém ali. As luzes estavam apagadas. As unicas luzes que haviam ali, eram do lado de fora, que entravam pelas grandes janelas do apartamento. Em cada cômodo, havia uma grande janela daquelas. Eu me divertia olhando as pessoas da Capital do tamanho de formigas. Passiei pelo grande apartamento e descobri a cozinha, a sala de estar, a sala de jantar e uma sala de lazer.

Ao entrar ali, na sala de lazer, fiquei maravilhada. Aquela sala tinha uma piscina com um aquário em volta. Era perfeita para mim. Fiquei ali na borda, admirando os peixinhos coloridos em volta da piscina.

- Acordada?

Levei um susto ao ouvir aquela voz e quase caí na piscina, mas um braço forte me segurou e me levou um pouco mais longe dela.

- Parece que não muito - Respondi, para Finnick, sem graça.

Percebi que ele estava com uma roupa diferente da que estava horas antes. No vagão, ele estava com uma camiseta branca e uma calça social beje. Agora ele estava com um traje formal preto, na qual as pontas das mangas do terno eram brancas. E foi pelo traje que percebi que tipo de assunto pendente ele tinha na Capital. E eu quis rir.

- Está com fome? - Ele me perguntou

- Um pouco - respondi.

- Ainda não jantou?

- Não. Eu acho que fiquei tempo demais descobrindo o chuveiro.

- Venha - Ele riu - Eu também não jantei. Vamos comer alguma coisa.

Finnick e eu fomos à cozinha. Tudo ali era novo e fino. A geladeira era de aço, assim como o fogão. As bancadas em volta do fogão eram de mármore. Eu me sentei em um lado do fogão, na bancada, enquanto Finnick pegava potes e os destampava, colocando do outro lado. Eu observei o rapaz preparar o jantar. Ele tirou um filé de peixe começou com a culinária.

- Peixe para o Distrito 4 - Disse eu - Como você é original.

Ele sorriu, mas não olhou para mim. estava ocupado demais cozinhando o peixe com tanto afinco. Finnick Odair. Bem que as mulheres da Capital e do meu distrito babavam litros em cima dele. Vendo-o assim mais de perto, ele era realmente muito bonito. Sem contar que sabia cozinhar e era um homem forte. Mas o que mais me catiavam nele até agora, foram seus olhos e seu sorriso.

- E então? - Ele me entregou um prato pronto - O que pretende fazer para ganhar os jogos, Annie Cresta?

Tirei os olhos deles e observei o peixe em meu prato. Dei uma garfada no mesmo e engoli-o com o molho agridoce, tentando engolir um nó que se formava em minha garganta.

- Eu não sei - Respondi, finalmente, sem tirar os olhos do peixe em meu prato.

- Bem - Disse ele, dando uma garfada em seu prato - Você tem que treinar bastante para que possa sair da Arena com vida.

Dei um sorriso sem graça e mais algumas garfadas na comida até terminá-la. E ao ver que eu não me pronunciava, Finnick o fez :

- Ah - Disse ele, sem graça - Você não...

- Não - eu o interrompi e coloquei meu prato na do balcão e fui até uma grande janela da cozinha, observar as formigas coloridas da capital. Elas pareciam felizes. Ansiosas para os jogos. - Não acho que tenho chance de sair viva de lá.

Ouvi o homem colocar seu prato na pia trambém e se aproximar de mim. Ele ficou ao meu lado, observando a Capital, assim como eu.

- Quais são as suas habilidades, Annie?

- O quê? - Me virei para ele.

- Quais são as suas habilidades? - Ele olhou em meus olhos - Você tem algum talento! Todos tem! Você pode correr rápido, escalar, nadar...

Pensei nas opções que tinha, mas nenhuma veio a minha mente de imediato. Não conseguia pensar em nada, a não ser minha morte na Arena. Finalmente algo me surgiu a cabeça.

- Eu sei nadar.

- Você nada bem?

- A-Acho que sim - Gaguejei.

- Ótimo - Disse ele - Você vai treinar comigo. A partir de amanhã, nadaremos naquela piscina que você gostou.

-Mas...

- Sem mas - Ele colocou o dedo indicador em meus lábios para me silenciar - Você vai sair viva daquela Arena.


	3. Preparo

Os dias seguintes demoraram para passar, e eu fiquei extremamente feliz por isso. Não gostava da ideia de ter que enfrentar a Arena.

As manhãs eu passava no centro de treinamento. Mas, como eu não sabia fazer nada, ficava escondida na floresta improvisada que havia ali. Ninguém me achava, e eu realmente queria que fosse assim. Não queria ser perturbada por ninguém.

Eu tentava arremessos. Arremessava lanças, mas elas não chegavam nem na metade do caminho que deveriam percorrer. Tentei me equilibrar em alguns equipamentos, mas eles não me deram nada além de belos ematomas. Os outros tributos riam de mim, pois pensavam que eu deveria ser muito habilidosa, já que era uma carreirista. Como eu não atingia suas expectativas, eles riam. Então, resolvi me esconder na floresta, pensando que talvez pudesse tirar algum proveito disso na hora da batalha.

Depois do centro de humilação, eu tinha uma seção com Mags e outra com Finnick. Mags me ensinava coisas que eu nem sabia que uma mulher de quase setenta anos podia fazer. Ela me ensinou a me equilibrar nos saltos mais altos da Capital, a me portar usando aqueles trajes ridiculamente desconfortáveis... enfim, me educou a me comportar de maneira formal. Finnick me ensinava a lidar com a issuportável Capital.

Os jogos estavam chegando e a entrevista com Caesar Flickerman também. Por isso, eu passava mais tempo com Finnick. Nós usávamos o tempo ao nosso favor. Ele me preparava para a entrevista enquanto nadávamos na piscina com peixinhos coloridos em volta.

- Conte-me mais, Srta. Cresta - Finnick me fazia rir com a maneira que imitava Caesar - Você é uma garota jovem e muito bonita. Há algum rapaz em sua vida?

Joguei água em Finnick enquanto ambos riamos da situação.

- Ah, não, Caesar - Respondi dando de ombros com um ar esnobe, típico dos carreiristas - Eu sou uma garota livre.

- Oh - Finnick me lançou um olhar curioso, igualzinho ao que Flickerman fazia quando não acreditava em algo. Eu ri mais ainda - Não é possível que uma moça tão bela não tenha ninguém.

Pulei em cima de Finnick e o submergi por alguns segundos. Eu o fiz, pois sentia que meu rosto estava quente. Eu estava corando e muito. Não queria que ele me visse daquela maneira. Mas o homem subiu a tempo de ver meu rosto vermelho.

- Ei - ele disse animado - Esse podia ser um bom ataque na Arena.

- Então, vamos tentar de novo.

Tentei submergi-lo pela segunda vez, mas ele foi mais rápido e mais forte, me segurando antes que eu pudesse atacá-lo.

- Você esta corando, Annie? - Ele perguntou um tanto sério. Eu senti meu rosto ficar ainda mais quente e Finnick sorriu - Você está corando!

Eu sorri de volta, completamente sem graça. Mas meu sorriso logo foi se desmanchando enquanto eu me perdia nos olhos verdes do homem que ainda me segurava. Eu queria impressioná-lo de alguma maneira. Queria que ele ficasse orgulhoso de mim. Queria ter ao menos uma chance de fazer com que ele olhasse para mim do mesmo jeito que eu passei a olhar para ele.


	4. A entrevista

Era a noite da entrevista. Onnick me vestiu um vestido verde, bem colado na cintura, com uma saia rodada que ia até um pouco acima do joelho. Ele encheu de cachos o meu cabelo e deixou meus olhos bem marcados com muita maquiagem. Eu estava tremendo, de tão nervosa. Seria uma das primeiras a ser entrevistada e não estava pronta. Eu tinha mais alguns minutos até a entrada e ficava lembrando das palavras de Finnick e Megs em minha cabeça. "Respire fundo" , diziam eles "e fique calma". Eu estava tentando. Logo chamaram meu nome e eu fui empurrada para o palco. As pessoas me aplaudiram, algumas até gritaram e assobiaram alto. Eu não pude controlar um sorriso e fquei forçando-o até Caesar Flickerman me puxar para um banco e a entrevista começar.

- Meu Deus, Annie Cresta - Ele começou - Parece que você é uma das belas criaturas do mar que acabou de sair de seu lar.

Todos riram com a piada sem graça do apresentador, até eu me forcei a dar uma risadinha. Comentei qualquer coisa sobre Onnick e assim a entrevista começou de verdade.

- Como você reagiu quando descobriu que representaria as mulheres de seu distrito durante os jogos? - Perguntou ele.

- Eu fiquei muito surpresa - Respondi, tentando ser o mais simpática possível - Para ser sincera, eu não esperava nada disso, mas aqui estou eu, não é mesmo?

Todos deram uma breve risadinha, inclusive eu. A diferença era que eu estava extremamente nervosa e eles estavam rindo de uma situação, como se pudessem imaginar como é a sensação de saber a data da sua morte.

- Conte-me mais, Srta. Cresta -Caesar fez a mesma cara que Finnick imitou quando estávamos na piscina- Você é uma garota jovem e muito bonita. Há algum rapaz em sua vida?

Eu dei um largo sorriso sem graça, e isso só despertou mais curiosidade em Caesar e em toda a Capital. Então eu senti que estava corando. Mesmo debaixo de toda aquela maquiagem, todos poderiam ver meu rosto vermelho.

- Meu Deus - Disse ele, tirando suas próprias conclusões - Tem um rapaz em sua vida! Você está corando, Annie.

Aquelas ultimas palavras... Elas pertenciam a Finnick, e não ao apresentador. Senti meu coração bater tão rapido e forte que cheguei a pensar que as pessoas poderiam ouví-lo.

- Acho que você me denunciou, Caesar.

Ele colocou a mão sobre o peito e fez uma expressão exagerada de espanto. A plateia ficou agitada, mas logo que se acalmou, eu continuei a minha confissão. Se eu fosse morrer, não teria por que esconder mais meus sentimentos. Mesmo que fosse para toda a Capital.

- Tem esse rapaz - Comecei, e todos estavam de olhos grudados em mim. Eu olhava para o chão, tentando me concentrar nas minhas próprias palavras - Ele é muito admirado em meu distrito. Muitas garotas gostam dele.

- Hmmm - Murmurou o entrevistador, ainda mais curioso.

- Não sei se ele olha para mim do mesmo jeito que eu olho para ele.

Pude ouvir um "Owwn" coletivo da plateia. Olhei para ela e me deparei com algumas mulheres enxugando seus olhos, o que era extremamente ridículo, já que elas mesmas estavam querendo ver meu sangue na batalha.

- Você vai conseguir, Annie - Disse Caesar, roubando novamente as palavras do meu mentor - Você vai vencer esses jogos e ele vai admirar você. Pode confiar em mim.

Eu dei meu primeiro sorriso sincero na noite, logo quando a campainha tocou anunciando que meu tempo acabara. Flickerman me apresentou mais uma vez e eu desci as escadas tremulas. Acabei tropeçando e alguém me segurou.

- Você está bem? - Perguntou Domun, enquanto me ajudava a ficar de pé.

Eu nem ouvi o que ele disse. Apenas murmurei um "sim", tirei meus sapatos e me afundei em um dos sofás, esperando os outros acabarem suas entrevistas. Não estava arrependida do que tinha feito. Estava ansiosa. Finnick não tinha como saber que era dele que eu estava falando. Ou tinha?


	5. Preciso de você

Parecia que a entrevista havia durado uma eternidade. Meu coração dava um salto toda vez que alguém entrava ou saia do palco. As palavras de Caesar... Finnick... Parecia que eles tinham combinado.

Não! O que eu estava pensando? Finnick era muito próximo da Capital, mas não a esse ponto. Não ao ponto de pintar sua pele de verde, ou fazer tatuagens, usar maquiagem com cores que brilham no escuro, pedir um favor sem noção a Caesar, por exemplo. Finnick era apenas um acessório bonitinho para Capital.

A entrevista acabou e todos fomos para os nossos respectivos andares. Todos, sem excessão, estavam quietos demais. Tão quietos que, se uma agulha caísse, faria um barulho equivalente ao de uma explosão numa guerra. As pessoas mal respiravam e esse silêncio permaneceu assim durante toda a noite. Decidi me arrumar para dormir. Tomei um demorado banho, tentando esfriar a minha cabeça. O chuveiro nem parecia mais tão legal quanto antes. Nada parecia mais como antes. Deixei, pela primeira vez, algumas lágrimas cairem. Os jogos eram no dia seguinte. Quanto tempo eu duraria na Arena? Dois dias? Três, no máximo? Do que eu morreria? De fome ou com a perda de sangue? Aqueles pensamentos me consumiam, e eu alternava essa aflição com o fato de nunca mais ver Finnick. Saí do banho, coloquei meu pijama azul e me deitei.

Fiquei na cama por umas duas horas. Rolei de um lado para o outro, baguncei a cama e meu cabelo, até que finalmente decidi sair dali e ir para o lugar que mais me trazia calma: a sala de lazer. Sentei-me ao lado da piscina, mas olhei para a sanguinária Capital, em vez de olhar para os peixinhos.

- Também não consegue dormir?

A princípio, pensei que fosse Domun. Talvez estivesse tão ansioso quanto eu. Mas o homem se sentou ao meu lado e meu coração começou a bater mais forte e rápido.

- Não - Respondi para Finnick.

Ele olhou para a vista, com um olhar cansativo e , inconscientemente, meus olhos foram parar nele. Ele era tão bonito. Não apenas sexy, como diziam as pessoas, mas ele era muito bonito. Me fazia querer ficar em seus braços o tempo todo só para sentir seu coração bater e sentir seu calor.

Afastei aqueles pensamentos, afinal, ele não era alguém que eu podia ter aquele tipo de pensamentos. Ele era o famoso Finnick Odair, o vencedor do Distrito 4, o cara mais velho, o meu mentor.

- Eu também não conseguia dormir no dia antes dos jogos - Disse ele - Eu ficava imaginando como poderia sair vivo. Ficava fazendo planos para a minha vitória - Ele olhou para mim, e eu percebi que havia preocupação em seus olhos - É por isso que você está acordada, não é?

- Não - murmurei -Na verdade, eu pensava em...

Não consegui terminar a minha frase. Não tinha forçar para terminá-la. Não queria chorar na frente de Finnick. Não queria mostrar que eu tinha medo. Mas ele percebeu.

- Ah, o cara misterioso - Ele sorriu - Sabe, Annie, para mim você pode contar.

Minha expressão foi de espanto. Finnick era a última pessoa para qual eu contaria.

- Ah, não, Annie - Meu coração bateu rápido. Rápido demais. Ele sabia. Ele sabia! ELE SABIA! - O cara é o Domun?

Ele não sabia?

- Não - finalmente dei um sorriso, aliviada - Não! Claro que não!

- Que susto que você me deu - Ele deu uma risada e se aproximou de mim - Mas ainda há alguem.

Ele ajeitou uma mecha do meu cabelo, colocando-a atrás da minha orelha. Eu corei, só para variar, e ele sorriu. Um sorriso de satisfação.

- Finnick, eu ... - Não consigo dizer que é você! É VOCÊ!

Ele leu meu rosto, pois colocou sua mão em minha nuca, e se aproximou até que nossos lábios se tocassem. Eu retribui o beijo.

- É você - Disse no instante em que nossos labios se separaram.

- Eu sei - Ele disse.

É, ele sabia.

Abri meus olhos e recebi um choque de realidade. O que eu havia feito? Por que eu havia feito aquilo? Me levantei e comecei a olhar sem andar para trás. Não podia fazer isso comigo. Não podia fazer isso com ele. Simplesmente não podia fazer isso.

- Você vai embora? - Ele se levantou em foi atrás de mim, até que me alcançou rapidamente e me puxou pelo braço.

- Eu não quero - Fui sincera e dessa vez não pude controlar as lágrimas - Eu quero ficar com você, Finnick. Eu estou com medo.

- Eu sei - Ele se aproximou de novo, nossos lábios estavam a milímetros de distância - Eu também estou com medo.

- Está? - Uma lágrima caiu de um dos meus olhos, mas Finnick a limpou com o dedo polegar, depois segurou meu pescoço com essa mão - Por que?

- Por que? - Perguntou ele. Estar tão perto dele era torturante. Eu queria que ele me tocasse. Queria tanto que mal podia lidar com aquela sensação - Porque você é diferente, você tem um sorriso diferente, um olhar diferente, uma fala diferente. Você não quer me seduzir, você só me quer por perto. Você olha para mim de um jeito que ninguém nunca olhou.

- Isso é porque eu amo você, Finn - Finalmente disse o que estava engasgado há dias.

Ele me beijou de novo. Foi suave, mas a intensidade foi aumentando mais e mais. Ele me segurava pela cintura, me apertando contra sí. Fomos andando enquanto nos beijávamos até eu bater as costas contra a parede. Finnick me levantou e eu prendi minhas pernas em sua cintura. Seus lábios moviam da minha boca para o meu pescoço. Quando dei por mim, já estava deitada na cama do quarto do meu mentor, e ele estava em cima de mim. Os dedos do homem percorriam minhas costas, levantando a minha blusa do pijama. Eu a tirei e fizemos o mesmo com o resto de nossas roupas.

- Eu te amo, Annie - Ele sussurrou, enquanto me apertava contra sí.

A princípio, senti medo do que estávamos prestes a fazer, mas o medo foi embora. Finnick percebeu a minha decisão e senti quando seu membro se encaixou dentro de mim. Eu confiava naquele homem. E agora eu tinha um motivo forte o suficiente para decidir viver, e o nome desse motivo era Finnick Odair.


	6. O desespero só começou

Nossos corpos estavam quentes e suados, nossa respiração estava ofegante. Finnick estava ao meu lado, nos dois encarávamos o teto, então eu tive uma imensa vontade de rir. Do nada. Simples assim. Eu me senti feliz, preenchida por dentro. E eu comecei a rir.

- O que foi? - Finnick se virou e olhou para mim com o mais belo sorriso.

- Eu não sei - Respondi olhando para ele - De repente fiquei feliz.

Minha risada acabou, mas um longo sorriso permaneceu em meu rosto. Eu me virei e fiquei de frente para Finnick. Minha respiração voltou ao normal. Ele me abraçou, eu me aninhei em seus braços e dormi. Finalmente dormi, sentindo o cheiro adocicado do homem que acabara de me dar a melhor noite da minha vida. Ele ficou fazendo carinho em mim até eu pegar no sono.

Mas aquela sensação de felicidade não durou mais que algumas horas. Até eu ser acordada por um raio de Sol em meu rosto.

Eu acordei subtamente e um pânico se instalou em mim. Algo que eu nunca havia sentido antes. Era hoje. O dia dos Jogos Vorazes. Santo Deus, eu tinha apenas alguns minutos até alguém me arrancar dos braços de Finnick e me levar até a arena. Levantei meu tronco e trouxe o lençol comigo para cobrir meu corpo nú. Então percebi que não havia ninguém na cama comigo. O pânico cresceu ainda mais dentro de mim. O que havia acontecido com Finnick? Ele havia me deixado?

Foi nessa hora que ele entrou no quarto, vestindo apenas a calça do pijama.

- Annie, o que foi?

- E-eu pensei que .. - Milhões de pensamentos vieram a minha cabeça - A capital.. Os jogos.. Você... A arena.

- Ei, ei , ei - Ele se sentou ao meu lado e me abraçou, de modo que eu escondi meu rosto em seu pescoço - Calma. Ainda temos algum tempo. Fique calma, não se desespere.

Minha respiração e meus batimentos cardíacos se acalmaram um pouco, mas a minha cabeça não. Finnick continuou a me abraçar e dizer palavras doces para que eu me acalmasse. Fiquei abismada. Como pude pensar que Finnick me abandonaria?

- Você está pálida e muito gelada - Observou ele

O meu mentor me levou para um demorado banho e me explicou que tinha saido do quarto para dar uma desculpa a Mags, dizendo que eu não havia conseguido dormir, pois estava muito ansiosa, e nós ficamos conversando a noite toda até eu pegar no sono. Mas Mags não acreditou. Eu acabei rindo um pouco quando ele me contou a história.

Comemos algo e veio a parte mais difícil que eu presenciei da viagem: a despedida.

- Eu tenho que ir - Minhas mãos tremiam tanto e minhas pernas estavam muito bambas - Eu tenho que ir, Finnick.

Aquilo soou mais como uma pergunta. Ele me olhou com dor nos olhos e deu um beijo em minha testa.

- Eu prometo, Annie - Dizia ele - Eu prometo que você vai sair de lá viva. Lembre de tudo o que conversamos, ok? Eu vou conseguir patrocinadores e vou te dar o que você precisar, sejam os remédios caros, comida, água ou alguma arma, eu não vou te abandonar.

Demos um longo abraço, seguido de um beijo suave, até Onnick chegar e me levar para um aerodesliador. Injetaram algum tipo de rastreador em meu braço direito e quando dei por mim, Onnick estava me ajudando com as vestes. Era uma calça de moletom, uma camiseta simples e uma jaqueta impermeável que retia calor.

- Que a sorte esteja sempre ao seu lado - Disse o estilista.

Eu tentei dar um sorriso, mas nada se formou em meus lábios. Eu olhei no fundo dos olhos daquele homem que me fitava com pena.

- Olhe - Disse ele -, eu não sei se posso dizer que apostaria em você, mas eu apostaria em Finnick, e depois do que eu vi hoje, eu sei que ele vai dar o máximo de sí para te manter viva.

Eu acenei com a cabeça, mesmo sem entender direito o que ele estava querendo dizer com aquilo.

- Você tem que contribuir para isso, Annie!

Uma voz superior começou a fazer uma contgem regressiva.

- Boa sorte, sereia.

Entrei naquele tubo enorme.

9,8,7,6.

O tubo começou a subir e eu vi a luz do sol, que quase me cegava.

5,4,3.

Eu estava em cima do disco de metal. Todos estavam tensos, em posição de ataque, olhando para a Cornucópia.

2.

Cornucópia. Aliados. Sobrevivência.

1

Finnick, Finnick, Finnick.

- Senhoras e senhores, está aberta a septuagésima edição dos Jogos Vorazes.


	7. Sangue e desespero

Todos correram para a Cornucópia. Eu fiquei parada, assistindo ao banho de sangue dali, os corpos estavam no chão e tudo o que tinha de útil fora roubado deles. Os sobreviventes correram cada um para um canto, menos os carreiristas - incluindo Domun -. Eu dei um passo para frente, sem saber direito o que fazer, e nessa hora Domun veio em minha direçao. Ele não tinha nada nas mãos, mas isso não o impedia de me matar. Ele poderia me estrangular, quebrar meu pescoço, ou qualquer outra coisa. Meus músculos foram ficando tensos e rígidos a medida que o garoto se aproximava de mim.

- Vem comigo - Ele apenas colocou a mão no meu ombro - Eu consegui fazer com que ficássemos aliados dos carreiristas.

Grande.. porcaria! Eles poderiam matar a gente na hora que bem entendessem. Eles foram ótimos durante os treinos, isso por que nem estavam e nem podiam mostrar o máximo de sí. Mas, ainda sim, era melhor do que nada. Se eu quisesse sair dali viva, precisava de aliados. Só não pensei que eles seriam os carreiristas.

Mesmo assim, decidi ir com eles. Não tinha outra escolha mesmo. Se eu não fosse, eles me matariam agora, e não mais tarde. Eu ainda tinha um tempo para pensar em como sair dali viva.

- Você é a Annie Cresta, né? - Disse uma garota morena de cabelos bem compridos - Eu sou Mischa. - Ela sorriu para mim e deu uma breve olhada em meu corpo, então moredeu seu lábio inferior, com um ar de superioridade - Esses são Coheen, Glivess e Drix.

Olhei para eles, acenando com a cabeça e forçando um sorriso. Coheen era um garoto do Distrito 1, devia ter uns quinze anos, mas manuseava muito bem a faca, Glivess era uma garota ruiva do Distrito 2, muito ágil e Drix era um garoto alto, forte e bem na dele, também do Distrito 2

- O que estamos esperando? - Mischa deu um susto em mim gritando daquele jeito - Vamos acabar com os outros tributos.

Eu me forcei a dar um sorriso típico dos carreiristas, mas na verdade, eu morria de medo.

Demorou um bom tempo para escurecer e o verdadeiro inferno começar. Nós caminhamos por muito tempo, encontramos um ou dois tributos no caminho, que foram assassinados por Coheen e Glivess, sem dó nem piedade. Agora caminhávamos a procura de um abrigo, enquanto todos ficavam rindo da cara dos tributos mortos. Não só aqueles, mas também os outros na cornucópia.

Finalmente, ficamos embaixo de uma árvore e acendemos uma fogueira. Todos pegaram o que tinham em suas bolsas da cornucópia e começaram a comer biscoitos. Eu peguei alguns e fiquei ouvindo a conversa deles, que não durou muito. Também me ofereci para vigiar o local enquanto eles dormiam. Todos pegaram muito rápido no sono, menos Domun.

- É melhor você ser mais simpática com eles - Ele se sentou ao meu lado, perto da pequena fogueira - Demorei muito para conseguir fazer com que você entrasse nesse grupo.

Peguei um pedacinho de madeira e comecei a brincar com o fogo.

- Obrigada, Domun - Disse a ele - Obrigada mesmo. Essa manhã eu pensei que talvez pudesse ganhar os jogos, mas agora...

Não terminei a frase. Eu realmente pensei sobre isso. Pensei que poderia vencer os jogos e voltar para casa, voltar para Finnick, mas isso tudo era loucura agora. Esses carreiristas me matariam com a maior facilidade do mundo. Isso se Domun não o fizesse antes deles.

- Tudo bem - Disse ele - Seja simpática e tambem tome cuidado. Principalmente com Glivess e Mischa. Elas querem você morta tanto quanto querem outros tributos.

Acenei com a cabeça. É claro que elas queriam. Por isso eu me ofereci para montar guarda. Elas me matariam enquanto eu dormia.

- Por que você fez isso por mim? - Perguntei a Domun

- Para ser sincero - Ele passou a mão por trás do pescoço -, eu fiquei com pena de você. Você parece tão frágil e com medo, o tempo todo. Eu ouvi você falar com Caesar e tudo mais, e depois disso, ouvi seus gemidos vindo do quarto do Finnick.

Arregalei os olhos e fiquei vermelha. Vermelha, não. Eu devo ter ficado roxa, azul. Domun riu da minha cara e continuou seu discurso.

- Eu não vou ganhar, Annie. Eu já me conformei. Mas eu queria que você ganhasse.

Ele me deu um beijo na testa e foi dormir.

Fiquei feliz em ouvir aquilo. A princípio, pensei que não fosse verdade e fiz uma nota mental : Não confiar em ninguém, incluindo Domun. Mas pensei melhor depois. Se Domun não estivesse nem aí, se ele não me quisesse viva, ele não teria se dado ao trabalho de convencer os carreiristas a me deixarem entrar no grupo de bestantes deles. Então decidi confiar em Domun. Pelo menos havia alguém dentro da Arena que também me queria viva.

O sol nasceu e eu ainda estava muito alerta. Os meus novos parceiros acordaram bocejando e se alongando. Não dirigiram uma única palavra a mim, mal olharam para mim, na verdade. Comemos algumas coisas e fomos a caça. Foi assim durante os próximos dias. O barulho dos canhões eram constantes, meus aliados acabaram matando mais cinco ou seis pessoas, e a paciência deles comigo e com Domun já estava quase no fim. Não sei ao certo, mas poderia dizer que uma semana se passou. Os jogos estavam quase no final. Haviam apenas nós e uns dois ou três tributos de outros distritos. Era agora. Eu tinha que dar um jeito de sair dalí. Glivess estava com Mischa na beira de um rio, cochichando alguma coisa. Domun estava com Coheen e Drix, colhendo algumas frutas. Eu ia me juntar a eles, quando ouvi Glivess comentar algo:

- Eu acabo com Domun ainda hoje - Dizia ela - Depois pegamos a garota.

Pânico. Um pânico imenso se instalou em mim. Eu tinha de avisar Domun. Fui correndo em sua direção, e acabamos trombando um com o outro.

- Eles vão nos matar - Eu sussurrei tão rápido que Domun fez uma cara de confusão - Agora, Domun! Glivess vai te matar!

No momento em que ele tomou ar para me perguntar o que eu havia dito, pude ver uma fina lâmina saindo de sua garganta decapitar o meu parceiro. Muito sangue escorreu pelo meu rosto, enquantos sua cabeça caia. Eu queria gritar, chorar, sair correndo, qualquer coisa, mas fui mais sensata e fiquei ali. O corpo de Domun caiu sobre mim e eu cai junto, ficando embaixo daquele cadáver.

- Já foi esse - Disse Mischa - Agora só falta a garota.

Agora só falta a garota. Agora só falta a garota. Era agora. Eles me decapitariam também.

Fiquei aterrorizada. Então ouvi os passos dos meus antigos aliados bem perto de mim.

- Onde está a Cresta? - Perguntou Drix.

- Ela não estava com você? - Perguntou Mischa.

Ouvi um grunhido, então o corpo de Mischa caiu ao lado do de Domun. Pude ver seu rosto, e parecia que ela estava me encarando, com aqueles olhos arregalados.

- Vamos. - A voz de Glivess foi ficando para trás - Quero matar logo a Cresta.

Eles foram embora e o som dos canhões preencheu minha audição.


	8. Tsunami

Instantaneamente, levei minhas mãos aos ouvidos, tentando bloquear aquele som macabro. Não queria ouvi-lo. Ele representava a morte do garoto que me ajudara até aquele momento e da garota que ainda me encarava. Ambos mortos. Os Jogos Vorazes eram muito piores do que eu imaginava.

Tive que sair debaixo do corpo frio de Domun e arrumar outro lugar para me esconder. Me escondia em árvores, em pedras, em arbustos e debaixo da água.

Três dias se passaram e eu havia comido apenas um pedaço de pão que roubei de uma garota ainda viva na arena. Tive a sorte de me esconder antes dela me ver. Eu já estava ficando extremamente fraca, mal conseguia andar. Eu fiquei perto do rio. As vezes alguns tributos iam para lá, e eu me escondia deles, morrendo de medo de morrer. Eu tentava ver se eles tinham alguma comida, mas eles sempre apareciam de mãos vazias. Durante esses dias, o canhão soou repentinas vezes, e durante a noite eu ficava fazendo as contas de quem havia morrido. Glivess estava morta, assim como Coheen e alguns outros tributos. Eu não sabia exatamente quem eram. Segundo as minhas contas, apenas quatro de nós estavam vivos. Toda vez que o canhão soava, eu cobria meus ouvidos, lembrando do sangue de Domun em meu rosto.

Eu já não tinha mais forças para me mover. A manhã chegou e eu tentei me levantar, mas cai todas vezes que tentei. Estava fraca. Não sabia o que podia ou o que não podia comer da floresta. Não sabia caçar ou montar arapucas. Me arrastei até o rio e bebi um pouco de sua água. Como se eu pudesse espantar minha fome com ela. Então o menos esperado aconteceu: Um paraquedas parou bem ao meu lado. Eu o abri rapidamente e lá estavam dois pães quentinhos, feitos no distrito 4, uma maçã e um peixe...

_Peixe para o distrito 4. Como você é Original._

Me lembrei do que disse a Finnick na noite em que cheguei a Capital.

Finnick. Aquela devia ser uma maneira dele dizer como estava cuidando de mim.

- Obrigada, Finn - Olhei para o céu, como se ele estivesse lá.

A primeira coisa que fiz foi comer o peixe. Ele tinha um molho agridoce. Isso só comprou que era Finnick quem havia me mandado. Senti um aperto no coração. Senti saudade. Queria sentir os braços de Finnick em volta de mim de novo.

Terminei o peixe e comi um pão. Resolvi guardar o resto para mais tarde.

Logo eu já me senti mais forte. Então me levantei e resolvi aprender alguma coisa em relação a comida. Não podia abusar de Finnick. Eu tinha de lutar. Tinha de voltar para ele.

Um tremor no chão. Estava bem pequeno, mas em questão de segundos, aumentou. Aumentou muito. Ouvi alguns gritos e um barulho de água. Parecia algo como chuva. Depois algo como uma cachoeira. Então eu vi o que era: Um monte de água. Uma onda enorme vindo em minha direção.

Quando dei por mim, já estava submersa, lutando para buscar um pouco de ar. Não sabia se estava indo para cima ou para baixo. Aquela onda gigante me atingiu de maneira tão forte que eu me perdi de mim mesma por alguns segundos, e quando dei por mim, precisava de oxigênio.

Finalmente cheguei a superfície e quando puxei ar para respirar, meus pulmões chegaram a doer.

Mas algo me puxou para baixo. Um pouco de água entrou em meus pulmões, por conta da surpresa. Algo me puxou mais para o fundo, e finalmente me soltou. Vi um corpo passar por mim e ir em direção do oxigênio. Eu fiz o mesmo e nadei para me afastar da pessoa que estava ali. Mas ela me pegou de novo, pela perna. Dessa vez, eu não submergi.

- Você não morreu!

Era Drix. Ele tinha tanta raiva nos olhos que me fez dar um grito de pânico. Ele se segurou em mim para não se afogar, e me levou para baixo, junto consigo. Eu lutei para me livrar dele e quando finalmente consegui, fui para longe. Pude perceber que ele tinha atras de mim, nadando desajeitadamente. Foi aí que eu me lembrei de algo. Me lembrei do que fiz com Finnick.

_Ei, esse podia ser um bom ataque na arena._

Vi que Drix estava a longos centímetros de mim, e quando estava perto o suficiente, pulei sobre ele para submergi-lo. Ele lutou contra mim e finalmente voltou a superfície, mas não por muito tempo. Eu o submergi de novo, e de novo e de novo. Ele se debata violentamente e me levava para baixo várias vezes. Até que ele não aguentou mais e seu corpo parou de se debater. O rapaz perdeu a consciência, mas eu o manti submerso pois não tinha certeza de que ele estava morto.

Seu corpo foi ficando geldo e o meu foi ficando cansado. A onda me levava para longe. Eu não tinha ideia para onde. Meus olhos foram se fechando. Eu tentei lutar para deixá-los abertos, mas estava muito cansada.

Parecia que minhas pálpebras pesavam uma tonelada. Eu pisquei uma vez. Pisquei duas. E na ultima vez, pude ver um aerodeslisador diante do céu, sobre mim.


	9. Beirando a loucura

Eu não consiguia abrir meus olhos. Não consiguia me mover, mas eu estava consciente. Podia ovir um barulho irritante e agudo, acompanhando as batidas freneticas do meu coração. Ouvi alguém chamar por mim. Eu tentei responder, mas minha voz não saía e meus lábios não se moviam, apenas o meu coração batia mais rápido e aquele barulho irritante se tornou algo frenético. Então eu apaguei.  
Não sei quanto tempo depois eu acordei, e dessa vez consegui abrir meus olhos. Meu corpo estava nú, debaixo de um lençol, e haviam fios que entram em minhas veias. Esses fios pareciam se mexer, tomando a forma de cobras que entravam nos meus braços. Eu comecei a gritar, aterrorizada, mas nada melhorou. Muito pelo contrário, as coisas só pioraram. O lençol parecia me apertar, fazer com que eu ficasse sem ar, até que eu sinti algo frio entrando pelas minhas veias e eu apaguei, de novo.  
Finalmente, estava livre. Estava usando um vestido azul, minhas unhas estavam pintadas na mesma cor do vestido. Me senti livre das cobras em meus braços. Não havia lençol nenhum me cobrindo. Eu me levantei da cama e fui até uma porta. Ela estava aberta. Eu senti um tanto de medo antes de sair dali. Procurei olhar em volta e ter certeza de que não havia ninguém, mas lá estava ele, o único que eu podia confiar, aquele pelo qual eu estivera lutando.  
- Annie?!- Ele correu para chegar a mim, e eu fiz o mesmo para chegar a ele.  
- Finnick! - Isso soou entre um grito de pânico e alegria.  
Finalmente me encontrei com ele. Pulei em seus braços, passando os meus atrás de seu pescoço. Ele me abraçou pela cintura e eu finalmente senti paz.  
- Você está bem? - Ele aliviou um pouco seus braços para que eu olhasse em seus olhos.  
Eu não respondi. Apenas encarei aqueles olhos verdes e várias coisas se passaram pela minha cabeça.  
- Onde eu estou? – Minha cabeça parecia rodar.  
Onde eu esava? Que sala era aquela? Por que eu não ouvia o barulho do mar? Por que eu não estava em casa? O que estava acontecendo?  
Me afastei alguns centímetros dele e ouvi um barulho. Não um barulho qualquer. O barulho de um canhão, misturado com gritos, depois água. Muita água  
- Não - Coloquei as mãos em meus ouvidos, tentando me livrar daquele som perturbados. Eles me lembravam... Eles me lembravam os Jogos Vorazes.  
Sim! Eu cabara de sair dos Jogos Vorazes.  
Gargantas cortadas, gritos de desespero, a busca por comida, a sede, o medo, o sangue de Domun, seu corpo sem cabeça.  
Eu gritei alto, tentando me livrar daquela sensação, tentando fazer com que o grito fosse mais alto do que aqueles sons em minha cabeça. Mas eles não paravam. Não paravam, não paravam. Eu caí de joelhos no chão e fechei os olhos com força, tremendo de medo, até que alguém tirou as mãos dos meus ouvidos.  
- Annie - Alguém dizia, mas eu ainda estava gritando demais para poder ouví-lo - Annie - Ele tentou mais uma vez, com a voz calma. Eu parei de gritar, mas continuei naquele estado deplorável - Annie, abra os olhos.  
Eu tive medo. Tive medo do que iria encontrar. Tive medo de tudo, mas, mesmo assim eu abri meus olhos e me deparei com um par de olhos verdes. Verdes como o mar.  
- Eu estou aqui - Disse Finnick - Está tudo bem.  
Eu enterrei meu rosto em seu peito e comecei a chorar. A princípio, Finnick não soube o que fazer, mas depois ele me abraçou e fez um carinho na minha cabeça. Deixei que as lágrimas viessem acompanhadas de soluços e desespero. Fiquei chorando ali por um tempo, enquanto Finnick dizia coisas doces para que eu me acalmasse.  
- Nada vai te machucar, Annie. Eu estou aqui.  
Ouvi passos, mas não me soltei do homem que me protegia e ele não parou de falar aquelas coisas doces.  
- Ela tem a entrevista - Disse umavoz feminina.  
Eu não me virei para ver quem era. Devia ser alguma aberração colorida da Capital. Me passou pela cabeça que, talvez, eu fosse forçada a ir a entrevista com Caesar Flickerman. Mas eu não queria. Eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde, teria de enfrentá-la, mas não naquele momento. Agarrei a blusa de Finnick com as mãos e senti que eu estava tremendo mais ainda.  
- Ela não pode ir outro dia? - Perguntou ele.  
- Desculpe, senhor Odair, mas acredito que o senhor ja conhece o precodimento.  
Finnick respirou fundo, o que só fez com que o meu pânico crescesse.  
- Não - Eu olhei nos olhos deles e algumas lágrimas frias brotaram de meus olhos - Finnick, não! Por favor, Finn.  
Ele me abraçou mais forte, para que eu parasse de tremer.  
- Ela não pode dar a entrevista nesse estado - Finnick estava ficando nervoso e seu tom de voz foi crescendo mais e mais - Diga a essas pessoas que elas vão esperar! Que elas já esperaram muito e já viram todo o sangue que elas queriam. Um dia ou dois não vai fazer a menor diferença.  
Ao final da sentença, Finnick já estava gritando com a mulher. Ela não disse nada. Eu me recusei a olhar para ela, mas sabia que ela estava indo embora, pois eu podia ouvir seus passos indo para longe. Eu fiquei um pouco mais tranquila.  
- Venha - Finnick se levatnou e me trouxe consigo - Vamos para o apartamento.  
- Eu quero ir para casa - Eu me levantei e agarrei o braço dele - Não posso mais ficar aqui.  
- Sh, Sh - Ele beijou minha testa - É só mais um dia, e a gente vai para casa, Annie.  
Me virei para olhar em seus olhos. Eles não estavam sérios, mas transpareciam raiva. Não de mim, e sim da Capital. Então ele disse algo que me tranquilizou:  
- Eu prometo.


	10. E os anos foram se passando

( Visão de Finnick Odiar)

Voltamos para casa! Annie estava tão contente em voltar para o Distrito 4. Ela se sentia bem ao ouvir o barulho do mar, apesar de não conseguir mais entrar nele. Ela gostava de sentir a brisa em seu rosto e o cheiro salgado da água. E eu me sentia bem ao ver o brilho nos olhos dela. O mesmo brilho que ela tinha quando treinava para os Jogos Vorazes.  
Eu me apaixonei por ela. Foi rápido, mas não foi na mesma hora em que a vi. Quando a vi pela primeira vez, pensei que ela fosse uma garota que faria de tudo para chamar a minha atenção, como quase todas faziam, não só as do Distrito 4. Pensei que ela fosse uma garota que faria de tudo para me fazer de amante por uma noite, que não estava interessada de verdade em mim, mas sim um produto feito pela Capital. Mas, não. Annie Cresta tinha um sorriso bonito, um olhar curioso. Ela era sorridente, porém tinha medo. E foi por isso que eu me apaixonei por essa garota. Ela não forçou nada, não tentou me seduzir, não ia para o meu quarto no meio na noite, como algumas outras garotas que foram tributo faziam, enquanto eu era seu mentor. Ela foi me cercando, mesmo sem saber o que estava fazendo. E eu fui me deixando levar.  
Depois dos Jogos, ela ficou assustada, ela mudou. Mas todos mudam depois dos Jogos. Ela mudou sua cabeça. As pessoas diziam para mim que Annie havia ficado louca, que ela só me daria trabalho, que seria um peso em minha vida. Mas eu não podia abandoná-la. Ela podia ser diferente, podia ser considerada louca pelos outros, mas ela ainda tinha aquele sorriso, aquele olhar, aquelas coisas que me conquistaram. Ela procurava não falar muito. As vezes não terminava suas frases, mas continuava em seus pensamentos. No começo, eu pensei que ela estava tentando se afastar, e por isso fiquei com um pouco de medo, mas então percebi que ela sempre procurva pelo meu colo durante a noite. Tinha vezes que ela acordava chorando no meio da noite e eu a acolhia em meus braços, tentando protegê-la de tudo. Tive medo que alguém pudesse fazer mal a ela. Ela estava ainda mais indefesa depois dos Jogos. Era meu deve protegê-la.  
O Presidentre Snow passou a exigir minha presença na Capital, para fazer as coisas sujas que eu faiza, mas eu recusava. Recusava, pois não havia ninguém para cuidar de Annie. Ainda havia seu pai e algumas amigas, mas eles não a entendiam e não faziam o menos esforço para entender a mente de Annie, pois eles não sabiam como era estar na arena.  
Eu recusei o pedido de Snow e ele começou com as ameaças. Ligava para mim e para Annie, colocava coisas na cabeça dela. Eu consegui fazê-la ignorar as palavras medonhas de Snow. Então meu amigo morreu misteriosamente, depois o pai de Annie. Ela não tinha mais ninguém e sofreu muito com a perda. Não podia vê-la daquele jeito. Não podia imaginar Snow machucando-a também. Então disse a ele que voltaria para a Capital para fazer o que ele queria. E foi isso que eu fiz. Quando o luto de Annie terminou, eu tive de ir para a Capital.  
Eu ia para lá e voltava para ficar com Annie. Era uma tarefa difícil e Annie não entendia. Eu também não sabia como explicar. Mas não podia fazer nada. Isso se tornou motivo de brigas para nós dois. As vezes eu saia de meu distrito com lágrimas em meus olhos, lembrando das palavras horríveis que disse a ela, mas quando eu voltava, ela sempre me abraçava, pedíamos perdão um ao outro e ficávamos bem. Sorte que as brigas que tinhamos foram poucas. Eu detestava ver Annie chorar e odiava mais ainda ser o motivo de suas lágrimas. E assim se passaram os anos. A cada dia que passava, eu me apaixonava mais e mais por aquela garota que já estava virando mulher. Eu prometi a mim mesmo que sempre cuidaria de Annie.  
E me culpo por não ter sempre conseguido cumprir essa promessa


	11. Pesadelo

Liguei a televisão no momento em que o hino foi tocado. Sentei-me no chão, bem perto daquele aparelho estranho, como me acostumei a fazer. Eu nem sempre assistia aos programas, mas as vezes era quase uma obrigação assistí-los. Eu estava um tanto ansiosa em relação ao Massacre. Sabia que algo aconteceria. Na noite anterior, eu tivera vários pesadelos, onde estava de volta na arena, debaixo do corpo sem vida do meu parceiro, mas quando olhava para o lado, Mags estava morta, olhando para mim, e o corpo sem cabeça era de Finnick.  
Finnick.  
Ele me acordou várias vezes durante aquela noite e me aconchegou em seus braços, mas, mesmo assim, os pesadelos voltavam e não paravam. Eu sabia que alguma coisa iria acontecer esse ano. O terceiro Massacre Quaternário. Um arrepio percorreu minha espinha quando o hino terminou. O presidente contou toda a história dos Jogos Vorazes e relembrou tudo o que aconteceu nas edições anteriores do Massacre. E finalmente decidiu contar o que aconteceria do terceiro Massacre Quaternário. Eu sentia meu coração bater extremamente forte e comecei a soar frio. As imagens dos meus pesadelos vieram a memória.  
-E agora nós temos a honra de realizar o terceiro Massacre Quaternário - Disse Snow. Ele pegou um bilhete amarelo de uma caixa de madeira, que estava sendo segurada por um menino de branco, leu o que estava escrito no bilhete e nos contou, de forma firme e forte - No aniversário de setenta e cinco anos, para que os rebeldes não se esqueçam de que até mesmo o mais forte dentre eles não pode superar o poder da Capital, o tributo masculino e o tributo feminino serão coletados a partir do rol de vitoriosos vivos.  
Rol de vitoriosos vivos.  
Rol de vitoriosos vivos.  
Eu teria que voltar para lá. Era eu. Eu sabia! Eu sabia!  
- Não - Eu ainda olhava perplexa para a televisão. Me levantei e comecei a sacudir o aparelho com força, como se pudesse deixar a cabeça de Snow tão confusa quando a minha. Aquele pânico se instalou em mim e eu senti algumas lágrimas de medo e ódio brotarem de meus olhos - NÃO!  
Me afastei daquele aparelho que só servia para transmitir coisas horrorosas. Eu xinguei, gritei com toda a força que tive, com todo o medo, como todo o ódio. Eu não podia voltar para lá. Eu morreria. Finnick morreria. Com raiva, peguei o primeiro objeto ao meu alcance e joguei contra a televisão, mas uma mão segurou o meu braço antes que eu pudesse terminar o meu ato e quebrar aquele aparelho inútil.  
- Annie?!  
Eu gritei de novo e me desmanchei num choro alto e dramático.  
- O que foi, Annie? - Finnick ainda me segurava, porém com menos força e olhava no fundo dos meus olhos. Aqueles olhos verdes, transbordando carinho e preocupação, me acalmaram um pouco - Você está bem agora, não está?  
A última vez que eu estive realmente bem foi um dia antes da minha participação dos Jogos Vorazes. Eu ainda era considerada normal, ainda tinha o meu pai, ainda tinha minha sanidade e inocência. Eu não estava bem.  
- Não, Finnick - Respondi num gemido. Senti várias lágrimas percorrendo meu rosto, mostrando o pânico em que eu estava - Eu não quero voltar para lá. Você viu, não viu? A gente vai ter que voltar!  
A princípio, Finn parecia não entender, mas logo seus olhos tentaram desfarçar o pânico que eu sabia que ele também sentia. O homem me puxou para um longo abraço. Eu enterrei meu rosto em seu peito, ainda chorando  
- Shh - Ele dizia enquanto acariciava meu cabelo - Somos carreiristas, Annie. Vários aqui já venceram os jogos. Vários podem ser escolhidos e vários podem se voluntariar.  
Não era exatamente uma mentira, mas mesmo assim, eu sentia que não daria certo. Minha vida já era bem ruim com todos os olhares críticos, e o único que fazia dela suportável, era Finnick. Eu não podia voltar à arena, não podia deixar Finnick ir, não podia deixar que mais pesadelos tomassem conta das minhas noites. Aquela ideia era simplesmente issuportável e só de pensar em vivenciá-la, sentia tremores.  
Finnick me abraçou mais forte e continuou a acariciar meus cabelos. Ele era tudo o que eu tinha. Não podia perdê-lo.  
E mesmo assim, eu o perderia.


	12. Nada a perder

– Que grande porcaria - Foi tudo o que consegui dizer na manhã da colheita.  
Depois do anuncio do Massacre, Finnick e eu treinávamos. Na verdade, ele fazia muitos exercícios físicos e me acompanhava até o mar de vez em quando. Eu ainda tinha medo de entrar lá sozinha, apesar de adorar ouvir o barulho das ondas. Depois dos Jogos, o mar nunca mais foi o mesmo para mim, mas mesmo assim eu ainda ia lá. Porém eu nunca ia sozinha. Estava sempre acompanhada de Finnick. Ele treinava com seu tridente, nadava bastante comigo e criou uma rotina de exercícios. Eu me divertia com os resultados, já que seu abdomem ficava mais definido. Eu tinha que tirar algum proveito da situação, mesmo que ela fosse assustadora.  
Depois do anuncio, o tempo parecia passar bem mais rápido. As horas pareciam segundos e os dias pareciam horas. Os pesadelos só aumentavam mais e mais a medida em que o dia da colheita chegava. Eu mal conseguia dormir e Finnick era afetado por isso. Eu procurava não me agitar muito na cama e chorar baixinho quando tinha um pesadelo, mas Finnick ainda sempre acordava e me abraçava até eu me sentir bem de novo e pegar no sono. Então outro pesadelo invadia minha noite.  
Logo chegou o dia da colheita. Eu estava no meio de algumas mulheres e não tirava os olhos de Finnick. Eu queria sair dali correndo para me esconder em seus braços, mas seria impossível, por causa dos tantos pacificadores que me arrastariam de volta para o meu lugar. Finn movia os lábios dizendo "Está tudo bem" e eu acenava a cabeça freneticamente, mostrando que eu entendi o recado, porém mostrando também que eu estava apavorada.  
– Sejam Bem-Vindos.  
Instantaneamente, meus olhos sairam dos de Finnick e encontraram um homem alto de cabelo azul que nos dava seu ridículo ar da graça. Ele se dirigiu a bola que continham os nomes femininos e ficou remexendo sua mão por um bom tempo. Ele ameaçava pegar um papel, enquanto meu coração ameaçava explodir e meu corpo ameaçava cair desfalecido. Ele finalmente pegou um papel e leu em voz alta:  
– Annie Cresta.  
Meu corpo travou. Minha garganta fechou. Eu não consiguia respirar, não podia me mover. Não tinha forças nem para piscar os olhos, até alguem me cutucar na coluna.  
– Não - Eu disse em um tom normal, mas logo gritei em pânico.  
Levei minhas mãos aos ouvidos e tentei arrancar alguns pedaços do meu cabelo.  
Por que comigo? Por que eu? Por que de novo?  
Um pacificador teve que me segurar para que eu parasse de gritar e me machucar.  
– Eu vou no lugar dela.  
Parei de gritar para ver quem havia feito aquilo por mim.  
– Mags ?! - Aquilo saiu extrememente baixo.  
Eu ameacei um novo grito, mas o pacificador me apertou com força. Eu apenas olhei para Mags, indignada, enquanto ela andava com dificuldade para até palco. O homem esquisito pegou outro nome.  
– Finnick Odair.  
O pacificador me apertou com mais força ainda. Eu senti que iria vomitar, mas nada aconteceu. Então um rio de lágrimas silenciosas brotou de meus olhos e o pacificador me soltou, para que eu caisse no chão e abrassasse a mim mesma. A cerimonia acabou, e todos passaram por mim, como se eu fosse invisivel, enquanto eu agitava meu corpo, balançando meu tronco para frente e para trás. Aquilo era um pesadelo. Aquilo era um pesadelo. Finnick estaria longe de mim. Por que? Eu já havia perdido quase tudo e Finnick era tudo o que me sobrou. Eu não podia perdê-lo. Eu não iria perdê-lo!  
Todos foram embora e eu fiquei sozinha naquele lugar. Ao ouvir o silencio, me levantei e fui para o edificio da Justiça. Ninguém me perguntou nada, apenas me levaram para Finnick, onde eu pude abraça-lo com força.  
– Finn - Minha voz saiu um tanto abafada - Deixe-me ir com você.  
Ele ficou tenso.  
– Por favor, Finn.  
– Annie, você não pode...  
As seguintes lágrimas foram acompanhadas por soluços desesperados.  
– Por favor, Finnick. Eu preciso ficar com você. Eu preciso!  
Ele se afastou um pouco de mim e olhou no fundo dos meus olhos. Seus olhos verdes estavam com medo, eu sabia que estavam.  
– Você tem que me prometer que vai voltar para casa assim que eu entrar na arena, Annie.  
– Tudo bem.  
Eu menti.


End file.
